Zip
Zip *'Affiliation': Zero Fleet *'Number': 5 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Zip is Captain Zero's second harbour switcher. It is safe to presume that he is also the newest addition to the fleet, as well as the youngest. He works, nearly always, with Zug (No. 4) and together they are often used to win minor contracts (such as the freighting of quarried boulders) and other such duties. Like the rest of the Z-Stack fleet, Zip is based on the Moran tugs of New York. He speaks with a neutral English accent. Bio Zip is often described as 'Zug, only worse'. His head is often in the clouds, and he is well known for being a coward. He is easily scared and sometimes speaks out of turn, as well as being quick to back down when engaging in an argument, and is easily dominated. Zip could be described as being 'slow in the head', for it will often take him a while to catch onto things, even basic terms and phrases such as devious. He is mostly left out of plans, but may come up with his own, most likely wrecking the original! Zip's whistle, much like Star switcher Sunshine, has a 'whooping' sound, but deeper toned, with a middle-to-low pitch. Zip also has the highest pitched whistle of any Z-Stack. Whilst Zip and Zug are a similar wavelength, and have often been compared or matched with Ten Cents and Sunshine, Zug is much more skeptical of the pair, whilst Zip is quite the opposite. He will often follow along with Zug's plans in any situation, even if the concept of doing so causes him to lose his nerves. Zug often takes advantage of Zip's naivety to keep himself out of danger. Zip is not seen as often as the other Z-Stacks, though his roles in various episodes have always brought much-needed comic relief. He is rarely seen by himself. Zip is a bit kinder hearted than the other Z-Stacks, sometimes putting common sense before rivalry and trying to do the right thing, such as when he urged to help Ten Cents pull Izzy Gomez off some foundation rocks in 'Warrior'. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (cameo) *Quarantine (cameo) *High Winds (deleted scene) *Warrior *High Tide (cameo) *Munitions (cameo) *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground (does not speak) *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt (does not speak) *Mistaken Identity *The Race (does not speak) *Heat Wave Voice Actors *John Baddeley (TUGS) *Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) *Masashi Ebara (Japan) Trivia *In an interview, modelmaker Chris Lloyd commented that when Zip was almost completely built, his model had accidently slipped from the workbench and fell onto the floor smashing into pieces. After the incident, it took around two weeks to put the model back together. *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust). *It is currently unknown if Zip's other face masks still remain in existence. He currently wears his reknowned 'Devious' expression. Gallery File:Zip - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture Zip'sModel.jpg|Zip's Model ZIP.jpg|Zip's Model prior to sale to The Star Tugs Trust File:Zipmodel.PNG|Zip's Model Test Photo Image:Tugszip.jpg Image:Zip1.jpg File:Sunshine63.png File:Zip.png File:BiggFreezeZip.png File:ZipinPirate.JPG Pirate 16.jpg|Zip with Zug Pirate 13.JPG Pirate 15.JPG Pirate 17.JPG Sunshine52.png Sunshine47.png Pirate (23).png WarriorZipandZugWatch.png Warrior6.png ZipWarrior.png ZipandZugBiggFreeze.png|Zip and Zug in Bigg Freeze ZipZugZorranBigMickeyRegatta.png ZipandZugRegatta...png|Zip and Zug in Regatta Trapped (5).png|Zip's appearance in Trapped BiggFreezeZipZug1.png BiggFreezeZipZug2.png File:Race3.JPG|Zip as seen in The Race References http://www.sodor-island.net/episodeguide/chrislloyd.html Category:Antagonists Category:Z-Stacks Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters With Face